The Extra Roommate
by colorguard06
Summary: ON HOLD Draco and Hermione are Head Girl and Boy but this year Draco has a surprise for Hermione... this suprise will either bring them closer together or farher abart. R&R please. Yeah I'm back with a new story hehe ON HOLD
1. A New Roommate

**A/N: Hey everyone new story just popped in my head this morning so here is the first chappie**

* * *

Chapter 1- A New Roommate

17 year old Hermione Granger was listening quietly to her friends as they discussed their summers. They were on their way back to Hogwarts for their 7th year and she was Head Girl. She didn't know what surprised her more that Draco Malfoy was Head Boy or that she didn't really think that it was a bad thing. True he had tortured her from the minute he found out she was a muggle-born on the train in first year, but she had noticed that when they came back for their 6th year he had stopped insulting people and had separated himself from everyone else. He had not even bothered to insult or bit back at Harry and Ron when they would insult and try an provoke him he would just ignore them and keep on walking.

She had even civil conversations with him in the library over homework a couple of times. But somehow this change seemed to not be noticed to Harry and Ron so they never would have understood why it didn't bother that he was Head Boy. They had done what she expected when she told them, tell her they were sorry and that they would do something to him if she wanted. The entrance of Professor McGonagall interrupted Hermione's musing.

"Miss Granger you need to follow me to the Heads compartment to discuss some _things_ with the Head Boy."

Hermione nodded as she waved to her friends and followed her Head of House to a compartment at the front of the train. When she walked into the compartment she noticed that Draco was hunched over something next to him with his back to her. She coughed to get his attention and waited for him to turn around still hidden the thing behind his back.

"So what do we have to talk about?" she asked breaking the awkward silence. She watched as Draco nervously tugged at his robes. _Wait a minute nervously... Draco Malfoy NERVOUS this has got to be big._

"Well... you see, Gr-Hermione, you know that we have to share a common room and bathroom right?" Hermione nodded and he continued, "Well there is something you need to know before hand." He paused and turned to pick up the thing behind him Hermione's eyes widened at what she saw, "Hermione this is Kiera," Hermione stared at the baby in his arms, "_my_ daughter."

**A/N: I was thinking of leaving it there but I love you all too much to do that ;) (plus it was to short hehe)**

Tons of questions ran through her mind as she sat down on the bench across from him. "How? _Who_?..." was all she managed to get out though.

"Well I thought you would at least know how Kiera got here." He smirked but got serious at the scowl she gave him, "okay, okay her mother and I got really drunk about 3 weeks before schools started last year and I think you can figure out what happened. We found out about Kiera a few days before I went back to school. Kiera was born a few weeks before school ended that's why I left early remember?" Hermione nodded

"Draco who is her mother and were is she?"

"Her mother was the daughter of my mums friend, we had only met a couple times at a my mothers parties and such. Her name was Sarah Daniels. And she died about a month ago she had gotten a sickness not even magic could heal. And before you ask the teachers know and they are allowing me to take her to school because my fathers in Azkaban, not like I would leave her with him anyway, and my mum died after they took the Imperius curse off her." He waited for her reaction as he placed Kiera back in the baby carrier that Hermione could now see from her seat. After a few minutes silence she finally spoke

"So let me get this strait. She is your daughter and the professors have put in an extra room in our common room for her and no one knows about her?" Draco nodded

"So does that mean that you don't mind her living with us?!"

"Of course not!" she responded with silent laughter, "I actually want to help you. I mean really I don't think that you can handle this yourself. At the Manor I'm sure you had house elves to help you, but I would really like to help you take care of her. That's if you don't mind"

Just then Kiera started to fuss and Draco lifted her out and tried to calm her. As much as she enjoyed watching Draco go all paternal it looked like nothing he did was working and Kiera was getting louder by the minute.

"Here hand her over." Hermione said as she reached for Kiera. Draco looked at her questionably.

"She doesn't really like new people, but I guess you could give it a shot." He handed her to Hermione and she immediately started to rock her back and forth. Rather quickly she was quite and staring at Hermione with her big sky blue eyes. Draco jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "No one has EVER gotten to her to quiet that quickly that's counting Sarah and ME."

"Well I guess she likes me than huh!" Hermione smirked and started to play with Kiera.

* * *

**A/N: you know what to do review and tell me whether to go on or forget it**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my JOJO CD (which is totally unrelated)**


	2. The Announcement

**A/N: Okay everyone here is the next chapter hope you like and about Sarah's death last chapter I was just to lazy to think of something that's why it is so vague okay? Okay.**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Announcement

The train was slow down and Hermione was still playing with Kiera. Now Hermione wasn't the smartest witch in her generation for nothing, and she knew that Draco couldn't hid Kiera from the school but she was waiting till now to point it out to him.

"Draco?"

"Hmm" He didn't look up from buckling the gurgling Kiera into the carrier

"What are you going to do when we get to school? I mean you can't hid Kiera from the school or anything."

"I know that," he laughed, "Dumbledore is going to make announcement at the feast and since we have a separate seat form everyone at the Teachers Table I really don't have to worry about people bugging me about it."

"Oh," was all she said, her plan of being the one of reason was just taken away. She put her robes on over her muggle cloths.

The three of them were the first off the train and were in a carriage at the front before anyone saw them. They got to the Great Hall about 5 minutes before everyone else.

At the teachers table their was a highchair in-between the chairs that belonged to the Heads. Draco was putting Kiera in the highchair when the hall started to fill up with students. Hermione watched the students from her seat; they were all looking curiously at Kiera and whispering to their neighbors. This continued through the entire Sorting even the new first years where pointing at the baby. It only stopped when Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat and all eyes fell on him.

"Welcome, First I think you want to know about the smallest addition to Hogwarts." he paused and smiled at the baby who was looking up at the enchanted ceiling. "Kiera is our Head Boy Draco Malfoy's daughter and because of special circumstances will be living with him in the Heads Dormitories with him. Now that that is settled I would like to introduce our Head Girl Miss Hermione Granger." The hall was quiet, they still seemed to be I shock that Draco Malfoy had a daughter; Hermione had to hold back a giggle as Harry and Ron sat there mouths hanging open, eyes wide as they looked from Kiera to Draco and back again.

Dumbledore finished the usual announcements without interruption and as the food appeared the hall filled with talking. Dessert showed up just as Kiera started to fuss. People stopped to watch as she cried louder as Draco tried to calm her but just as on the train it wasn't working.

"Draco, give her to me maybe she will calm down like on the train." Hermione whispered, her and Draco were so absorbed in Keira's crying they hadn't noticed the whole Hall watching.

Draco nodded and handed her to Hermione, if finding out that Draco was a dad was a shock imagine everyone's expression as they watched him hand her to a muggle-born friend of Harry Potter. Just like on the train Kiera quieted and Hermione began to play with her.

After dessert had disappeared and Dumbledore told the Prefects to escort the first years, girls from every house came rushing towards were Draco, Hermione, and Kiera were.

"Oh she so cute!" Lavender squealed closing in on Kiera

"Can I hold her!" Pavati piped next to her

Before Draco could stop them hoards of girls were swarming his daughter. Kiera, not liking the amount of new people, started crying. Hermione didn't know why but she felt overly protective of the small child and before Draco could get through to the wailing baby Hermione had reached her and picked her up.

"Get away NOW!" she yelled, "Go to your towers now before I start taking points!"

"Your not her mother mudblood she is Draco's and you have no right to tell me what to do." Pansy said from the crowd of girls

"I may not be her mother but I know better than you that she doesn't like new people so you just scared her you Slytherin bitch. And as for the fact of me not being able to tell you what to do I'm Head Girl and you will do as I say unless you want a detention. Now all of you go to your towers now."

The group of girls scowled and walked away leaving Hermione, with the now calm Kiera, and Draco starring at her with a smile.

"What?!"

"Nothing, lets go to the tower." Draco said, "You want to put her in the carrier." He added when he noticed that she was still holding Kiera. She simply shook her head and shrunk the carrier next to her and put it in her pocket.

They walked to the fourth floor and found the portrait that hid their home for this term. It was a portrait of a small gray kitten playing with yarn that made Kiera laugh. Draco said the password (sugarquills) and walked into the common room.

Hermione gasped as she walked inside it was huge** (A/N: I'm not really good at describing things so just use you imagination k).** Hermione looked around and saw four doors. One had her name on it and next to that was one with Kiera's name, next to that was Draco's room, and the one across the room she assumed was the bathroom since it didn't have a label. Still holding Kiera she headed to the baby's room and set her down in the crib in the corner.

She looked around the room and saw there was a changing table, a dresser, which she assumed had Kiera's cloths, and chest full of toys. The walls were a pale pink and had pale purple clouds.

"This is such a girlie room" Hermione turned around to look at Draco who was leaning on the doorway.

"I don't know if you have realized it yet but your daughter is a_ girl_" She laughed as Draco pushed himself of the doorframe and moved over to the crib were Kiera was on her back reaching for the mobile just out of reach.

"I realize she is a girl, but does her room have to be all girlie and pink what's wrong with green or black?" he responded while Kiera held onto his finger.

"Green and Black? Your such a... a.... Slytherin." _Well duh_ Hermione thought as she watched him smirk, "and anyway Green is not a good color for a girls room and BLACK! A baby's room can't be black. Just give it up Draco your baby's room is pink and it's not gonna change." She picked up Kiera and started using her baby voice, "and you don't want it to change huh, no you don't. You like it huh, your dads just crazy. Tell him," she turned Kiera to face Draco, "say daddy your crazy pink is a Great color for my room." They both laughed and watched Kiera giggled and yawned

"Now I think you need to go to sleep angel," Draco said as he took Kiera from Hermione, grabbed some pajamas from a drawer and set her on the changing table. Hermione watched as Draco blew a raspberry on her stomach and she giggled, Hermione suddenly got a strange feeling that like she was not supposed to be seeing this and left to see what her room looked like. When she got there she put some pajamas on and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yay one more chapter down you all now what to do review and tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but that pack of gum in my purse, those CD's in my room, that water bottle.... Well you get the point right I don't own anything in this story that belongs to J.K. Rowling**


	3. Why?

A/N: OMG I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. Things just got so hectic. First my computer went down then by the time it was working again school was getting ready to start. Now that school start things slowed down a little bit I will try to get chapters out but it my be slow I have 3 AP classes and colorguard so I need you guys to bear with me k. Well here is the next chapter hope you like.

* * *

Chapter3 –Why?

Hermione woke up the next morning and stretched underneath her blankets. _'Thank god it's a Saturday'_ she thought as she saw that it was 9:30. She got out of bed and quickly dressed in regular muggle clothes; she went out into the common room and towards Kiera's room. The door was open and she walked into the room the crib was empty so she went to Draco's room to see if they were in his room like Kiera's it was also empty.

"Fine don't wake me up when you go to breakfast leave me all alone in the tower why don't you...." She mumbled as she walked out of the room. The banging on the portrait interrupted her ranting.

"Hermione!" shouted a voice she recognized as Ron.

She dashed to the door knowing that the poor kitten was probably hidden in a corner somewhere.

"Ron there was no need to bang on the..." she trailed of as she saw Ron's face red with anger with a very confused looking Harry next to him.

"I tried talking him out of it 'Mione but he wouldn't listen to me." Harry said as Ron pushed past her into to the common room.

"Talk him out of what, H-" She started but was interrupted by an outburst by Ron.

"So Hermione what's going on between you and Malfoy?!"

"What are you talking about Ron there is nothing going on between me and D-Malfoy!"

"See Ron I told you nothi-"

"Really, Harry you saw what happened at dinner yesterday she was practically playing mummy to his little brat. And you heard what Lavender and Parvati said I wouldn't be surprised if she was the little brats mum. " Harry and Hermione both gaped at Ron.

"Ron you have no idea how stupid you sound." Hermione said after she recovered, "first of all I could not be Kiera's mother because that would involve doing..._things_... with Draco that I didn't do mind you, plus I would have to be pregnant during the entire year since Kiera was born in may!"

"Well then what was with playing with her and acting nice to Malfoy!" Ron quickly had a new argument

"Well Ron is it illegal to be nice to a BABY!"

"It is when it is Malfoy's baby! She's evil just like Malfoy"

"Ron she is a _baby_ she cant be evil, and neither is Draco...he changed." Hermione said as she calmed down

"_Malfoy _not evil!" Ron shouted but as he continued he walked towards the door, "You know "Mione come talk to me when you realize that Malfoy hasn't changed and that I was right!" with that he walked out. Hermione looked at Harry as he got up from his place on the couch were he was watching.

"Don't worry 'Mione I'll talk to him," he said when he saw the tears forming in her eyes. "But 'Mione he has a point, how _do_ you know Malfoy's changed." With that said he left.

Hermione stood there after he left running everything they said through her head. '_How do I know if he changed? I mean yeah he is nicer but why is he? Kiera could have changed him that much could she? God this is so confusing!_' with that she collapsed on the couch in tears.

* * *

Draco came into the common room 15 minutes later with a sleeping Kiera. He saw Hermione on the couch but she hadn't seemed to notice him yet so he quietly went into Kiera's room and put her in the crib. When he came into to the common room he went straight to the couch Hermione was on and sat next to her. She jumped when she felt someone next to her she looked over to see Draco sitting next to her concern filling his eyes.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked

"Um... Ron came here a few minutes ago. He was angry and start yelling about what happened at dinner yesterday." She gave a small laugh, "he even said he thought _I_ could be Kiera's mum" Draco smiled and laughed a little.

"So the Weasel had a tantrum. But he has those all the time why would it upset you this time?" Hermione looked down, the carpet suddenly looked very interesting.

"Well... it was just something he said... Draco?" she asked looking up at him, "_Why?_"

"Why what?" he asked tilting his head to the side

"Why did you change I mean I know Kiera was a part of it, but _why_; you could have still been the same and brought her up just like you were." She looked down again not meeting his gaze.

"Oh, you mean a muggle-hating pureblooded brat?"

"No... I mean...I-" she stuttered

"Don't try and deny I was, but your right Kiera did change me." She raised a brow urging him to continue, "When I first found out Sarah was pregnant I freaked out I didn't how to be a father. Most people would look to their own dad, but I thought do I want to be my dad? Did I want to drill everything he drilled into my son or daughter? That's why I separated myself last year from everyone else I needed to figure out things. I thought about how I would want my relationship to be with my child. I didn't want to be hated like I hate my dad so I decided to change."

"Oh" Was all she said she couldn't respond yet everything was just sinking in

"Hermione as part of my 'change' I would like to apologize for all that I have done. And see if maybe... we could try to be friends. I mean you are helping me with Kiera." He looked at her hopefully, she smiled and he smiled back.

"Okay I accept your apology and I would love to be friends with you." His smiled widened as they started talking like old friends.

* * *

A/N: so tell me what you think and again sorry about the wait.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize


	4. Importante AN: on hold

Hey guys I am going to put this story on hold k. I'm suffering from sever writers block/ school starting so I'm gonna write down the rest then post it when I know its done. But I will still put little one shots and such during the year. Just this story is gonna be on hold for a while.

Christina a.k.a. colorguard06


End file.
